I Wanna Play A Game
by FracturedLittleWishes
Summary: As the title suggest for all you horror movie fans, this has a little to do with Saw. In my own way. Rated T 'coz I want to  if you do not agree please tell me . After what was supposed to be a fun night in, things go wrong for Valkyrie and her boyfriend.
1. What could go wrong? Everything

**_MWUHAHAHAH! Another little yarn from moi! This time with Saw ;) It's nearly Halloween so I'm allowed to be in the Halloween spirit!_**

**_R&R Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_There is two times in this, the things in italics are in the past and normal in present. _**

* * *

"No. No! No! NO!"

Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief as the blonde's head was sliced away from her neck. She actually chuckled at how fake it was. She turned to her boyfriend, smile on her face that soon split into a grin when she saw him hugging a cushion, his face white.

She spluttered when he glared at her, and tried to control the giggles. It had been his idea to watch the Saw trilogy from 1-6 in the pitch black at about one in the morning.

* * *

_"No, I don't want to. It's too scary," she'd whined when he'd suggested it._

_"Is Valkyrie Cain scarred by a little puppet?" He smirked, as he put it in the DVD player at her Uncle's mansion._

_"No. It's just I don't like blood guts and gore, too much like real life."_

_He'd frowned lightly and looked worried, before grinning cheekily and diving down under the covers. "You're just scared."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too. Can't kid me babe."_

_She shuddered, remembering the last time he's said that to her. His mistook her shudder and wrapped his arms around her, dramatically falling on top of her._

_"Hey!" She squealed from under him. "Get off you goon." She pushed him off and smacked him across the arm. "OK, we'll watch it, but if I get nightmares you're staying with me till I fall asleep."_

_He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the pigs."_

* * *

5 movies in they'd already had to pause it, too many time for Valkyrie. She was finding it hilarious how fake it was.

"Oh come on! People can not buy this crap!" She cried out as another person was obliterated, que screaming from other contestants. Fletcher only mumbled in response.

Valkyrie grinned with glee as the detective got squashed between the walls. His arm bone had just splintered through his skin when Fletcher paused it again. Valkyrie groaned, she was seriously regretting letting him have control of the remote.

"Can we go to bed now?" He asked.

"No way! There's still another one to go!"

"But it's…it's….."

"Scary," She mocked. "You're not afraid of a little puppet are you Fletch?"

"No! It's just I thought you'd be getting scared. You know if you wanted to stop watching 'coz you were scared."

She kept her smile to herself. "Well that's very thoughtful of you Fletch, really it is but I wouldn't want to deprive you of your Saw. I know you're loving these films so I think it's only fair you get to watch them." A grin spread across her face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely so."

He kissed her, and put the popcorn bowl on her head. "Get us some more popcorn then darling and I'll stick the next one in."

She rolled her eyes and stomped out into the kitchen. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the pigs." She called back into the living room. She heard him chuckle.

Smiling to herself she filled the bowl full of popcorn and walked back into living room. She heard the Saw theme tune playing to an empty room.

"Fletcher?" She called out. No answer. Her heart sped up a bit. "Fletcher? Look just come out. This isn't funny. Fletcher?" Her voice sounded desperate and frantic. She heard a floorboard creak. "Fletcher?" She said, walking towards the armchair.

Suddenly a shrill laugh filled the room. Valkyrie shrieked and dropped the popcorn. She spun round and saw the Jigsaw puppet laughing at her. Frowning she crawled on her hands and knees till her face was nearly the touching the screen.

It stopped laughing turned it's head slowly, so it was facing right at her. She held her breath and felt her eyes widen. Suddenly it lunged at the screen and Valkyrie screamed and jumped backwards, landing in the spilled popcorn.

On the screen below words appeared they read.

"Play Movie" "Scene Selection" "Bonus Features" and "Language Selection"

Laughing at herself, she shook her head and began picking up pieces of the, slightly squashed, popcorn.

Two strong, gloved hands then grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

She screamed, the sound muffled by the hands. She kicked out and the man grunted as her foot connected, but kept going. His other arm moved and wound its way around her neck, grabbing her in the sleeper hold. Her eyes widened in fear, if she didn't do something soon there'd be no hope. She could already feel her body shutting down, her thoughts dampening.

She tried on useless attempt at breaking the man's iron hold. The last thing she saw was Fletcher's unconscious form being dragged next to her, and the puppet laughing manically.

* * *

**_Hope that wasn't too bad. More to come. Sorry for any mistakes I suck I know. _**

**_oxoxoxoxo F**k Sincerley FracturedLittleWishes_**


	2. Watches WAY too many horror movies :

**_Hi! Tis meeeee, no I didn'd die or drop off the face of the Earth. Allthough none of you probably thought that. :( No matter I has been busy, school and more school. I am taking certain GCSE's (if you're english you'll know what I'm talking about) early, English being one of them, so fanfics haven't really been my top priority, Sorry! Anyway this is the next bit to my story, hope you enjoy! R&R please! _**

**_OH yes how was everyone's halloweens? I would LOVE to know if you did anything (coz I'm a stalker/rapist only joking) any good horror films? XD_**

**_F**k Scincerley FracturedLittleWishes._**

_**P.S. Slight swearing, nothing bad (kindda :/) but if you're easliy offened (or a noob) brace yourselves!**_

* * *

Valkyrie woke up to a light flickering above her. Shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness, she slowly sat up.

She was lying in a cold, run down room. It was dark lit only by a flickering naked bulb hanging from the roof by a dirty wire. She shivered as she got the feeling she was being watched. Around her ankles she felt something cold and heavy.

down, she saw huge chains clasped around her legs. Uselessly she pulled at them, begging for them to come off. Instead they cut her fingers and broke her nails. She hissed in pain and sucked her thumb tasting blood.

She heard a noise behind her and spun round. Lying on the floor was Fletcher, bloodied and shackled the same as her. She crawled over to him as far as the chains would allow.

"Fletcher? Are you OK?"

"Ow. Apart from being attacked, hit over the head, kidnapped and waking up in a strange room that is scarily familiar, yes thank you. I'm fine."

"Good. Just wanted to be sure."

"Aw, nice to know you care. But where the hell are we?"

"I wish I knew, but I think we're about to find out." She motioned as a door opened.

Out of it walked a man, well she thought it was a man, but he was wearing a white mask so she couldn't be sure.

Instinctively she moved away from him and gripped Fletcher's hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze. For a while the man just stared at them with its eyeless stare. It tilted its head and moved towards them.

Valkyrie struggled against his grip as he dragged her along the grimy floor, by her arm.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Fletcher shout angrily.

The man paid no attention and pushed her roughly into a glass box.

Valkyrie's heart raced as he made to shut the door.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him. "You shit! Open the door! Don't you dare! No, Fletcher no!" She screamed again in desperation as he shut the door.

It was some see through material, like glass but not.

And the thing that worried her was there was another one, exactly like hers, across the room.

She banged against the walls, kicking out as much as the shackles around her ankles would allow. She shouted, her cries muffled by the box walls.

"Leave him alone! Let me out! Let us go! You bastard!"

"Now, now," said a low voice in her ear. She looked up and saw, right in the corner of her prison, there was a tiny speaker and camera trained on her. "Such language is not becoming spilling out of such a young, pretty lady's mouth."

She glared up out the camera. "Listen you git. I'll make you a deal, you let me and Fletcher out now and I promise I won't let Skulduggery beat you up too much."

The voice chuckled. "I think not."

"OK, your loss. He'll kill you then, but not if I don't first." She shot a fist out at the wall. She screamed as the bones in her fist were smashed. "What the fuck is this stuff?"

"All in good time my dear. Again the language is really not appropriate, so I think if you know what's good for you, you'll stop now. Or I might have to be forced to take serious action against you and, perish the thought, Mr Renn over there."

"You fucking dare."

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you."

Fletcher's dampened scream, pierced the silence. She looked as electrical currents ran through him, his back arched and he collapsed, slumped against the narrow side of the box.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to him?" She banged at the door. "Let me out!"

"Humm. It seems you are too much trouble for your own good."

She stared defiantly at the camera. "I'm not scared of you; I'm not scared of some creep who watches way too many horror movies."

The voice made a noise that could have been a laugh, and spoke. "Oh no Valkyrie I am so much more. More than you could ever imagine, I'm the Breaker. That's what I do, I break people. I make them scream and beg for death. I make them realise their worst fears."

"Skulduggery's going to kill you. He's going to come for me and kill you."

"He's not coming Valkyrie," the voice soothed as a green gas filled the tank. "Did that scare you? I hope so. That's what I do, I scare people."

Valkyrie coughed as the gas found its way into her lungs. "What is that? What are you doing to me? Stop it!"

"He's not coming, Valkyrie. You're no use to him anymore. He can get a new assistant, he's better off with you dead anyway."

She covered her ears and slumped on the floor. "He is coming, he is," she whispered to herself, as the gas dampened her thoughts and made her sleepy. "He will come, and he'll kill….."

The person behind the camera looked down on the unconscious girl.

"I sincerely hope so Valkyrie, I really do."

* * *

_**There I hope that was good. XD**_


	3. Interesting conversations with yourself

_**Here is the next little bit, sorry it took so long but my internet died, fail, so I hasn't been able to upload anything new XD forgive me! But here's the next bit R&r an' all that mumbo jumbo, XD**_

_**I own nothing, except the story line I guess so don't steal it :( lol :B**_

* * *

Valkyrie wasn't sure how much time passed while she was in the box, but it was too long. When she'd finally woken up she was dressed in different clothes, and covered in blood. Which she'd discovered was hers, from a long cut that ran the length of her arm.

Fletcher hadn't woken up yet, so with nothing else to do she thought.

She thought a lot.

Her brain was having a hard time making sense of what had happened, and why she was here. The most she could remember was being sat with Fletcher, happy and laughing then a hand, some sort of green thing and nothing, but even what she could remember was foggy. She guessed it was the sickly gas pumped into her box that was messing with her memory.

Thinking made her head ache too much so she watched a tiny crack on the ceiling.

It was just when the crack asked her if she would join him for a game of chess some time, that she realised she was losing her mind. Blinking she busied herself with the cut on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Look at you," the voice cackled. "Not even a week and you're already going mad."

She clenched her teeth, but said nothing.

"Did you enjoy your little sleep? Hum?"

"Surprisingly, no. I can't say it was the best I've ever had."

"Really, that's a shame. Your friend Mr Ceiling was worried about you." The voice laughed again.

"It was the crack_ in _the ceiling actually. No idiot would talk to an actual _ceiling_."

"Indeed."

"What was that stuff anyway. Tasted like butt, slash, cheese feet. Smelt like it too."

"Just some little concoction I mixed up; reacts differently too different people, depending on how strong they are. You, for example, have an unusually strong will for people your age-ˮ

"Thank you."

"- so you were only knocked out for, ooh about, 5 days-ˮ

"Only?"

"- and Mr Renn over there is still sleeping like a baby."

"Shut up."

Silence.

"I'm not a monster you know." The voice said, almost sadly.

"Oh," she laughed. "Really?"

"I'm the one who sorts out the monsters, so in a way I'm the good guy."

"By kidnapping people and keeping them prisoner? Yeah, that's real sweet. Look after my kids please."

"Oh no Valkyrie I do so much more. I play games. Sometimes they're little mind game and sometime they're much worse, or not depending on whom you are."

"So why are me and Fletcher playing your "little games"?"

"Oh, you're not."

"What?"

"You know your ceiling friend talked about chess? Well there's the players, and the pieces. You and Mr Renn would be the pieces and I'm one of the players."

"One? Who's the other player?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant."

* * *

_**Dun, DUn, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! OMG! WTF! FML! **_

_**teehee look how clever I am (NOT) with my limated internet language. Seriously though my friends use it in real life! WHAT THE HELL! It's drives me mad sometimes...**_


	4. It's Like Good Cop, Bad Cop, But Not

**_Well, I had a sudden urge to write more of this story, so I did. Yup here's the next bit, I keep thinking "now, gory stuff!" then my brain goes "Nah, later." So yup, enjoy. _**

**_P.S. I have a few stories at the mo, and I was wondering which one I should continue with next. So, erm, I feel stupid. Can you tell me which one I should have a go at writting more to next? THANKYOU! Everyone who does is beyond awesome and will be favourited in either story or author thingy! yey! XD Thank you DAHARLINKS!_**

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant was angry. Very angry.

And Skulduggery Pleasant angry wasn't something that many people wanted to experience.

He'd gone to Gordon's house to surprise them. Well surprise was what he was saying, but he was worried about what would happen.  
After all Fletcher had suggested it, this movie night and Skulduggery wasn't so old to know what went through a 19 year old boy's mind.

When he'd got there the door was laying on the ground in front of the door frame.

This was his first clue that something was very wrong.

The second was the spilled popcorn on the floor and the obvious struggle marks around the room. Someone, he guessed Valkyrie, had been taken by surprise and had put up a good fight.

The third, and most telling clue, was probably the note stuck in the wall with a dagger that said. Storage Shed 41. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened or that the note was for him. Again it didn't take a genius to work out where they were.

Judging by the handwriting it was male and the struggle marks there was more than one man here tonight. Again looking at how fresh the marks were it could not have happened longer than 2-3 hours ago, so think of a storage place around a three hours drive from here, either the Docks, Marsdon's Garage and Cornley's Docks. That left three options for him; all that was left to do was to find out which one.

Skulduggery was many things. Clever was one of them.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up, again.

Hopefully she looked over at Fletcher who was now awake.

She jumped up, forgetting the chains around her ankles and hissed in pain as a fresh trickle of blood ran down her foot. Grinning she waved franticly at him, and he waved back.

He looked ok, not great he was a bit too pale and his hair was a mess, he was wearing the same uniform as her and looked like he was about to be sick, but she'd been there.

She watched as his lips moved, forming words she couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you," she sighed at his confused face. "I can't hear you. I can't- oh never mind." He seemed to understand and looked sad. She knocked on the glass. He looked at her, and she made a love heart with her fingers. He grinned and did the same.

"Oh that's cute," the voice crooned into her mind. "That there, that's sweet. I'm filling up."

She glared at the camera. "Get a life, pervert."

"There's no need to be like that. I was only saying it's nice to see some people in love. I was in love once you know."

She sniggered, then stopped but he'd already heard.

"Go on laugh. I can just make things worse for him you know."

"Don't. Please."

Silence, then. "Ok. Since you asked so nicely."

"You know. You're turning out to not be so bad."

The voice laughed. "Apart from the whole kidnapping thing?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Apart from that."

"That's good. I don't want to be not so not so bad. I want to be not so bad."

"I think I actually understood that. You remind me of Skulduggery."

Then there was nothing. Suddenly Fletcher was screaming and blood was running down his nose.

"What?" She screamed. "What did I do? Stop!"

"I'm not like him," the voice screeched. "I'm not! Don't ever say that!"

She stared. "Please, just stop!"

It did.

"Thank you."

The warmth that had been in the voice was gone, and replaced with pure venom. "Oh, you'll be thanking me alright. When you realise everything. Good will just win, for once."

"You're not good," she hissed, anger replacing any kindness.

"No, not really. And boy, are you going to know it. I got a lot lined up for you guys. A lot."

* * *

**_And I have, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COUGH COUGH! XD _**

**_MERRY CHIRSTMAS!_**


	5. Two Choices

**_Next chapter. Thankyou everyone who commented XD Erm things in itallics are from Fletcher's POV and the normal is, well gerneral POV. _**

* * *

Fletcher Renn woke up. He was tied to a wooden post, his top off. His arms and legs pulled out like a star.

He could remember Valkyrie, and how she looked. There was blood smeared across her face and she looked pale. Too pale, but he couldn't see her now.

The room was almost identical to the room they'd been kept in, the same off white tiles and flickering bulb hanging from ceiling. The only difference were there was a mirror that filled almost all of the wall facing him, he knew it was one of those two way mirrors that they used in interrogation rooms. Someone was watching him, and that someone didn't want him to know.

"Hello Fletcher," a voice almost purred at him. "How are you feeling?"

Anger flared up in him at the obvious glee in the voice.

"I'm guessing that you're the one who had me and Valkyrie brought here."

"You would be correct."

"Where's Valkyrie? If you've touched a hair on her head, I swear to God."

"Smart in your first sentence and brave in your second. They should give you more credit. You and I shall be friends I think."

"Friends?" Fletcher spat. "Fuck off."

"Do you really have you really have to swear."

"Oh does it upset you?"

"Slightly."

"Good. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Are you finished?"

"I know loads more."

"I'm trying really hard to be impressed. But you started off so well. You were smart, brave, all things I hold in high regard. Then you let yourself down, and more importantly her."

* * *

I_ heard a sort of buzzing noise and strained my neck round to watch the TV in the corner of the room. My heart sunk._

_There was Valkyrie-_

_My Valkyrie-_

_Tied to a chair her dark hair hanging over her beautiful face._

_And she's not moving-_

_And that's not the worst part-_

_And there's these gun all around her in a circle all trained right on where she's sat._

_I'm trying to speak say something, but all I can think about is her and how much danger she's in. And what the voice said about how I've let her down. And then it hits me._

_"No!" I'm shouting at the mirror and struggling against the ropes around my wrists._

_Fuck they won't break. They can't be rope. Like the fucking boxes they're stronger than anything I've seen._

_"Let her go, leave her alone!" I keep shouting and struggling and thrashing around. I must look like a mad man, but I don't care. He's probably laughing at me, but I don't care. Then calm as anything he say, "Ok."_

_I stop at that. "What?" Not what I'd been expecting._

_"As long as you do as I tell you and then she'll be fine." Yeah, that was more the evil mad guy thing to say that I was expecting._

_My eyes flicker over the screen, where she's still sleeping. She doesn't even know. She could die and not know. She could never wake up._

_"What do you need me to do?" I make it up in my mind that I'm doing anything he asks. I'll do it. Whatever._

_"I'm going to give you a choice."_

_Again not something I was expecting. I was expecting something like "Cut yourself out of your chains by sawing off your hands" or "Shoot yourself in the foot to get a key I've hidden in your leg". But maybe I've been watching too many horror movies, or so has this guy._

_My voice is suspicious. "And what would these choices be?"_

_"You have to choose between yourself or your lovely girlfriend."_

_"You've got to be kidding. I'm not choosing that, that's sick! Neither. Let us both go!"_

_There is a silence that is followed by someone sucking in air through their teeth. "Tut tut. That's not how you play this game Fletcher. That's cheating, and I hate cheaters."_

_And I'm suddenly regretting what I've just said._

_It keeps talking. "You see, in my hands I'm holding two remotes. One; opens that door-ˮ_

_I look over._

_"-and lets in my assistant. My assistant is not your friend and has brought a little tray of goodies of many blades and other various awful things that shouldn't be allowed, and aren't."_

_I feel myself swallow._

_"The other, is a trigger for the guns on Miss Cain. They fire as soon as it's pressed. She'll be in no pain whatsoever and feel nothing. You on the other hand, how can I say this? Putting it bluntly, will. By choosing option one you are causing no harm, but will be a killer. Then again, you could be saving her from playing in some more of my games. By choosing option two, you will be tortured till you pass out from the pain, because then it's no more fun, you may live and she definitely will, and will be put through far worse things in the next rounds, that I can promise. Your choice."_

_I don't know what to do. One part of me is screaming to save her and just deal with it, another is telling me to save her now from all the pain he's promising._

_Then I've made up my mind. I don't know if it's me saying I can take it and wanting to prove I'm not afraid, but it's most probably because I'm so selfish._

_And I'm so selfish I don't want to loose her._

_And I don't have a choice, I never really did-_

_So I go with option two-_

_And it hurts-_

_Lots…_


	6. Roses and Pansies

**_Here's the next bit, why do I keep saying that when it's plainly obvious? Yes, I'm not sure. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 2011 WELCOMES YOU! _**

**_This is in Valkyrie's POV. Lol POV. how cool. Not very. :( fail whale me. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted by...erm...myself... :/ ...here's the next bit enjoy!_**

* * *

I'm waking up.  
I'm sat in a room.

It's all white tiles and there are these reddish brown stains everywhere.

-I'm trying not to look at them because I can smell blood.-  
I'm tied to a chair and seated in front of a wooden table opposite another chair. And I'm thinking.

_Fletcher. Fletcher? Where are you? Where am I? Skulduggery? Blood. Who's blood. Oh God, not his. Please not his. Tied up. Room bound. Fletcher. I am so going to kill that voice. Voice. Voice?_

Then I realise something, there is no voice.

He's not here, not tormenting me in my own head.  
Making me see things that aren't there. Looking at my memories, memories of me and Fletcher, me and my family, me and my new lovely little sister. Strangely no memories of me and Skulduggery.

Everyone else, but never him.

_Fletcher where are you? How long was I asleep? This whole gassing thing is getting really old quickly. Fletcher. Where the fuck are you Skulduggery. Voice? Gah, no magic. So fucking useless. Is that cooking I smell? Copper. Blood. Table and chair? Chair for who? Fletcher? Please let it be him. So fucking useless tied here… _

_Can I smell flowers?  
Roses and Pansies…_

I stop.  
God my brain must be messed up, how do I even know what Pansies smell like? More importantly, why can I smell them? And the Roses? I take a deep breath again. Yup, definitely Pansies and Roses. I keep breathing deeply, the smell is so calming, safe, like being wrapped in Fletcher's arms.

_Fletcher? Fletcher! Where is he?  
Pansies.  
Come on break stupid rope!  
Roses.  
Skulduggery, come on! Come on!  
Roses and Pansies,  
Pansies and Roses.  
Why can I smell Pansies and Roses?_

"It's lovely isn't it?" The voice is back. Great.

"Yes," I find myself mumbling back, it really is lovely.

"It was my wife's perfume, she wore it always." There's a sound of a door closing behind me and I realise that the voice isn't talking to me in my head.

He's in the room.

Right behind me.

And all that's between me, him and a whole lot of pain is a few stupid ropes.  
So I'm struggling against them even more. I can't turn round, for some reason there's something stopping me, I can but won't. The voice continues.

"I bought her it actually. For her birthday. She had always loved roses, and pansies. Her name was Rose, fitting wasn't it? And she was beautiful, much too wonderful for a man like me. I'd loved from the first moment when I saw her, back when we were only young it was, long time ago now, but I still remember it." Then his voice is so full of emotion I feel myself start to cry.  
Then I'm blinking furiously and I've stopped thrashing against the ropes now.

"It was a hot summer's day, and it was two nights before this summer ball we had every year," he's still talking but I can hear him trying not to cry.

Then I'm seeing it, what he's saying.  
It's like I'm there.  
I can feel the heat of the sun and I can hear the noise coming from the people in the park around me.  
There's this wonderfully beautiful girl sat on the grass.  
She's sat in a small circle of about 5 girls her age, and she's smiling and laughing.  
Her long blonde hair is down held in place with a red hair band.  
She's got these ice blue eyes that are sparkling with intelligence, kindness and something wonderful.  
Her face is angelic and keeps breaking into a huge bright smile.

And I'm back in the room, breathing heavily.

"Was that your wife?"

"It was."

"She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she was. She was."

Then I'm frowning, not really understanding.

_It was my wife's perfume?  
She always wore it?  
She had always loved roses?  
Her name was Rose. _

_ Was?  
Had?_

"Why do you keep referring to her in the past tense?" I'm seeing the answer in my head before he's even opening his mouth.

"She died."

I'm not sure what to say. "How?"

"Horribly."

"Who did it?"

"But we were in love," he's ignoring what I've just said. He's changing the subject, and I let him, because I'm not sure I want to know.

_Fletcher? Are you near? Are you safe? _

_Skulduggery, are you coming?  
_

_Valkyrie, are you losing your mind? Yes, I'm not sure._

**_Thoughts. Thoughts are never really organised or make any sense. They are all over the place and completely random. That's how the brain works. Cool huh?_**


	7. The Plot Thickens, I Think

**_Really short I know, hope this is Ok, haven't worked on this for AGES! But quite a few people wanted another chapter, hope this is ok and I know what I want to do, I just need to figure out how it's gonna happen. Enjoy XD_**

* * *

Valkyrie was breathing heavily back in her box.

She could hear all these scrabbling noises and couldn't stop jumping.

She felt like crying, she was constantly terrified and needed her bed.

She needed a hug.

Fletcher wasn't there; she didn't know where he was. Hopefully ok, but with this guy you never knew.

She kept seeing things that she knew weren't there but they were so real, so real.

"Come on Val," she whispered to herself, rocking slowly forwards and backwards. "Skulduggery would laugh at you know if he could see you like this. You need to be strong, you have to get through this. I know but how? This is hopeless, I'm gonna die. No you're not, you can do this. I can't do this. You can do this." Talking to myself now, too crazy for the ceiling, she thought, not a good sign.

* * *

The voice watched her. She was breaking. Just how he wanted, no needed, her to be.

The boy too but she was more important.

He'd done his research, found out everything about them, going years back, ever since she'd fought Serpine, he was always watching after that.

He'd been so broken after his wife died that he'd died too. He shut himself off and locked the world out, damning it.  
He didn't want to know, it'd snatched his beautiful Claire away, the only person who'd ever loved him.

He wasn't handsome; he wasn't smart; he simply was, bumbling through life, never really expecting anything but snide remarks and a lifetime of being ignored and disappointment.

Then she'd come along, and he could make her laugh, he told her things she never knew and she thought him the most wonderful person in the world, and suddenly he wasn't stumbling through life, he had a meaning, this cruel life suddenly had a meaning.

She was everything anyone could have hoped for, and more than he deserved. Kind, clever, beautiful, funny, loyal, loving, innocent and gone, she was gone. But then he heard about the girl and Skulduggery, and he knew what to do. He no longer wanted to shut out the memories, he wanted to remember them, he wanted revenge.

* * *

**_I'm guessing by now most of you have a pretty good guess already what's going on. If so then PM me and make a guess at what happened the first one to do so will get the next chapter dedicated to them, don't write it in the comment and spoil the story for anyone who hasn't got it yet. :D  
R&R please, tell me if I'm wreacking it :)_**


	8. Trust Is Everything

_**Again quite short, hoping this goes somewhere along the lines I want it too, so yeah :D A few people like this story which makes me smile :D I think but if you do thankyou and it's very kind :D Big Hugs!**_

**_Wrote this very quickly to Dimonds Aren't Forever-BMTH. Oh why oh why do I subject myself to this music :P I feel I am being forced into seeing them by my friend HELP ME!_**

* * *

Valkyrie tried to open her eyes.

Finding she couldn't, panic flared in her brain. What had he done? He'd blinded her? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Then she tried to scream, but she heard no noise, she could feel herself screaming, the burning in her dry throat was painful enough.

Then she felt the tied on her hands that kept them together. She tried her feet, and had a small moment of joy when she found she could walk normally, then she remembered not being able to see, speak or move her hands. Then there was a voice, loud in her ear.

"Vakyrie!" It was Fletcher; her heart gave a leap hearing his voice. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't.

"It's OK, it's me. Shit." She could hear him trying to control his breathing. "Right, it's fine, don't worry, you'll be fine. God, OK I got to read this, the Voice guy gave it to me to read to you. He said "Just talk into the mic and she'll hear" I think you can. I hope so."

She nodded furiously. He must have seen because his voice became less panicked.

"Good. Right, I'm reading the paper. "Miss Cain, you have been selected to take part in another part of my games. This one is called Blind Man's Buff, my take on a classic part game. Please listen carefully as Mr Renn gives you the instructions."" Fletcher took a breath. "You are currently gagged, blindfolded and the things cutting into your wrists at this very moment are plastic ties. The game is very simple. You walk around following Mr Renn's instruction down to a T, or die. Of course there will be some things in the maze that are not great sportsmen and really want to win, so will be trying to kill you along the way. Just so you didn't think it was going to be that easy. Mr Renn will guide you out of the maze; he has an aerial view of the maze and can see all other living things on a heat camera. I'd trust him completely if I were you, and not doubt him. But can you?"

Fletcher finished. "What does he mean, can you? Of course you can, Val. I'll never let anything hurt you OK? Just listen to me and I'll get you out of there."

* * *

**_Leading up to something better I hope. I gotta stop doing stupidly short chapters sorry. _**


	9. Motherly Actions

Um, hey. So. How's everyone been? I've not posted everything for a long time. I guess I could explain on here way, but I don't particularly want to. Apologies for kind of disappearing. I've not felt the urge to write for a long time and I guess just clearing out my laptop resulted in me finding this again.

* * *

The Voice listened in, like always.

Just listening in, keeping an eye on them like a mother watches over her children, giving them enough room to play but pulling them away from any harm. Of course he didn't want any harm to come to the Cain girl, her death would be most disasterous for him, but he had to occupy himself and practise till the main event. The big game. He had the pieces, he just needed the player then, finally, he would have his revenge.

"Keep going Val, you're doing great." Fletcher kept his eyes on the screen, he didn't even risk blinking. So far he'd managed to steer Valkyrie clear of at least 5 spots. There had been one close encounter but at the last moment the light on the spot had flickered and died just as he watched Vakyrie round the corner.

It was weird, but he didn't have the luxury to be suspicious, as long as that light had gone out and not Valkyrie's, everything was okay. "Really not very far now, don't worry."

Easy for you to say, Valkyrie thought to herself and instantly regretted it. He was doing his best but her nerves were on tender hooks.

There was no wind where she was and the walls appeared to be as smooth as the floor she walked one. She guessed the roof was high, because every noise she heard echoed and whistled past her, making it seem like the culprit was around each corner. But she trusted Fletcher and followed his every command so when his next order of "Left" found her ears she followed blindly, arms reached out in front of her, walking into what could be arms of a monster.

* * *

An alarm sounded and the Voice spun his head towards the source of the noise.

Cain was making process, only another turn and a stretch of corridor stood between her and the entrance.

He cursed, they'd done better than he'd originally thought. He paced the room, his fingers running through his greasy hair. He'd failed. He'd failed Rose. Then he stopped, and a grin spread across his face, he was the breaker.

If Valkyrie Cain refused to not trust Renn, then he would just have to force her not to.

* * *

Sorry for the crap-ness. I'm hoping to complete some more of my old stories, I want to finish this one soon though. Anyways...bye.


End file.
